A new life
by LilRedGingerHood
Summary: A Skyrim femslash fic. DalaEss is the might Dragonborn, Master of the Thieves Guild, and a loving mother and wife. But when her family is ripped away from her by a group of murderous Vampires intent on taking her into the fold she must put aside her hatred and work with one of the vampires to stop her fathers insane plot to rid Tamriel of the sun. **DRAGONBORN & SERANA FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

DalaEss quietly walked the short distance from the stables to the large gates of Solitude. She didn't know what had possessed her to accept this mission from Delvin, the bastard knew she was wanted for a few murders throughout the city. She made sure her swords were easy to access on her hips and back as she waited for the guards to push open the gates. With the recent assassination of the High King (her handy work), the city was closed to outsiders. Luckily Delvin had sent word ahead to some of their own who had infiltrated the guard. Both guards on gate duty tonight were her own, they gave her small nods before resuming their post. They would be her escape route if anything went wrong on this mission.

She was dressed in her usual garb, leather pants, steel toed boots, and dust straps to hold her knives and then her chest piece, it was a simple wrap around that protected her vital areas while still showing off a slice of her toned midriff. She had on a red scarf to cover up the brand mark on her neck, a lovely gift for joining the thieves' guild. Her short blond hair was pulled back with only a few soft strands falling down into her dual colored eyes. Her right eye the color of honey held up to the sunlight, the other a pale milky color; she could thank the six inch scar running under her eye for the color. Those damnable spiders could be fast some times. She could make out shapes in her left eye but that was it. To try and hid the ragged scar she had taken to wearing her trademark paint on her face. Ruby red streaks ran up her face diagonally giving hint to her barbarian Nord background. She had the height and build of a Nord women, standing at 5'11 she dwarfed most other women. Her body was toned, muscles clinging to her, she was proud to show off her ripped stomach and defined arms, they made her feel strong. But the rest of her features gave way to her more elegant elven ancestry. A small slightly upturned nose, full lips that were the color of a cherry blossom in full bloom, and soft cheekbones under her large eyes. Her ears were ever so slightly pointed adding a slight exotic look to her features. While she had gained muscles and height from her Nordic ancestry she had gained her soft curves from her Elvish heritage, if you coupled the pair together then you had one feminine looking Nord woman. Not exactly a trait you wanted to have when labeling yourself one of the two races, Nord men preferred their women to be as tough as them, in bed and out. Good thing DalaEss didn't like Nord men, she silently laughed as she continued to slink along the alleyways of the city.

Behind her she knew her second, Arya was watching her from the rooftops, half Elvish half Nordic like herself, Dala had found herself bonding with the younger woman almost instantly. Shunned by both races they had taken comfort and refuge in each other, Dala thought of the woman as her baby sister more than anything else. And like Dala, Arya had turned to a life of thievery to get by, when they joined the Thieves' Guild and started working as a team things turned around. Now they were both the top dogs at the Guild and set up quite nicely in a few large estates, Dala owned a home in almost every city in Skyrim.

Dala's thoughts came back to the present as she heard a noise behind her, she quickly turned, her swords soundlessly coming out of their sheaths at her hips. The two blades were identical, the only thing her Elvish mother had ever given her. Forged from the strongest Elven metal, the swords were three feet in length including the grip. Beautiful rune work was burned into the blade, because of them the swords were almost alive. She could feel their presence and them hers, they obeyed her. The silver glowed in the light of the street lamps giving away her position, she dared not sheath them for she knew something was watching her. She made a small chirping noise and just like that Arya appeared by her side, silently dropping from the rooftops, her own elvish blade gleaming like Dala's.

"What is it?" The question was said quietly, Arya only hearing it because she was pressed to Dala's side.

"A patrol squad, ten by my count, too many for the normal rounds. Their steps were quick, they know we're here." Dala cursed under her breath,

"A set up?" Arya shook her head,

"I don't think so, Delvin's not that stupid." Dala snorted as they quickly started moving back towards the main gates, if they could get through them and to their horses they had a chance to escape. Dala knew she and Araya could easily take the ten armed guards, but where there was one patrol there was another. They would have the entire city guard on them before they even knew it. Dala flipped the swords in her hands so the blades were facing backwards. She could hear the footsteps behind them now, and there were more than ten. A single bead of sweat dripped between her shoulder blades soaking into the scabbard of the beautiful steel sword on her back. As they rounded the corner with the gates in their sights they were surrounded by no less than twenty guards, twice the amount Arya had seen. They knew about Dala and Arya's reputations or they wouldn't have sent so many. The leader, probably the Commanding officer by the looks of his armor took a step forward. He raised his great sword at them and said three simple words.

"Drop your weapons." Before the last word was even out of his mouth Dala was attacking. She rammed the butt of her sword into his nose sending him crashing to the ground. She turned and dropped two more before the guards had even registered what had happened. Arya hung back, that was how their team worked. Arya scouted and spotted for Dala, only intervening if needed. Dala didn't use the blade ends of her swords, simply taking down her opponents with blunt force. This would make it easier if they were overwhelmed. She wouldn't add another murder to her list in this city, it was already getting too long. Before she knew it all twenty men were down on the ground moaning as they clutched their abrasions. Dala ran a hand through her hair to keep it from falling into her face and turned to Arya.

"Let's go." Arya ignored her and looked behind her, a hint of fear creeping into her gaze. Dala turned and swore, General Tullius and his pets were running towards them at full speed. Dala's long time nemeses Legate Rikke was glaring at her with murderous intent in her gaze. She turned to the gates, even if they broke into a sprint Tullius would catch them before they made it. Behind the older legionnaire were twenty of his personal guard, highly trained mercenaries. Dala moved both swords to her left hand, lightly gripping them by the dull side of their blades. Arya moved beside her and did the same, they waited as Tullius approached with his sword drawn. He frowned at them as he checked each of his men. When he was satisfied none of them were dead he turned back to the two thieves.

"DalaEss, good to see you again." Dala gave him a smug look as she waved,

"Hey Tullius... Rikke, haven't run into you guys in a while." Rikke was practically snarling at her, damned Nord women. Tullius smiled at her, unlike the almost obsessive hate Rikke seemed to have for Dala, Tullius had always found her amusing, and talked to her with an air of respect, at least when he wasn't trying to arrest her.

"So have you finally come to arrest me for killing the dumb ass Argonian Gulum Ei? In my defense he did lie to me about some very important information. And you know how I feel about liars." Tullius sighed heavily while Rikke was practically jumping up and down,

"She confessed! Did you hear her sir, she confessed to being a part of the Thieves Guild and to killing that Argonian!" Tullius held up his hand,

"Rikke you and I both know that she was a part of the guild before she said anything. And that damnable Argonian stole an entire case of rare wine from the Blue Palace, so as far as I'm concerned that matter of business is done." Dala grinned like a Khajiit, they didn't need to know that she had had stolen the wine to get Gulum Ei to talk to her, some things were better left unsaid.

"So what am I charged with?" Tullius look slightly pained as he let out a big sigh.

"Nothing, as of this point all previous charges are dropped, you have the Jarls pardon." Dala was used to masking her emotions, it came with her job description but she couldn't help the shock written on her face as her jaw dropped. She heard Arya gasp in surprise behind her as she laid a small hand on her shoulder.

"Your friend there as well, both of you are in the clean slate again." Dala narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?" Tullius grinned, he never could sneak one by the girl.

"I want you to join the Legion." Dala couldn't stop the roar of laughter that escaped her throat, this had to be the most ridiculous request she had ever heard. When she realized Tullius wasn't joking she stopped laughing and gave him an incredulous look.

"You want me; a nationally renowned thief and assassin, one of several masters of the Thieves' Guild, and someone who has personally killed some of your men and innocence in this city, to join your ranks?!" He nodded, no ounce of joking in his gaze. Dala looked at Rikke, the woman looked like she had been kicked repeatedly.

"Why?" Tullius sighed,

"I would rather have this discussion in my command room if you don't mind, I would rather none of the populace heard what I'm about to say." Dumbfounded Dala could only nod as she and Arya slid their weapons back into their holsters and then proceeded to follow Tullius back to Castle Dour. Once they were all seated around his charts table Tullius resumed speaking.

"We are losing this war, Ulfric has gained much support from the east. They are setting their sights on Whiterun, we can't let them have it. Whiterun is the center of Skyrim, the largest City of trade in this blasted land. If they get a hold of it they will have a grasp in every hold in Skyrim." Dala shook her head,

"I still don't see what that has to do with me?" Tullius nodded,

"It has to do with you because you're the best assassin I know. You specialize in infiltration and disguise, which would be useful to us. We would use you as a last ditch effort. You would be sent in if things looked to be going south." Dala nodded, the gears in her head already making up multiple scenarios to see if this would turn in her favor.

"And if I failed?" Tullius snorted,

"I have seen you single handedly take out twenty men within minutes, combine that with your friend here and you two are unstoppable. The men we have right now are sloppy, they are barely trained. Until we can get real reinforcements from Cyrodiil _you_ are our army." Dala cocked her head,

"I don't fight for anyone anymore." She hadn't since she had become a pawn in a certain bastard Daedra's plot, it had ended with many innocence lost. Arya nudged her bringing Dala back into the present. She looked at Tullius who was nodding his head as if he already knew that would be her answer.

"You wouldn't have to swear fealty to the Empire, all I ask is you don't kill any more of the men in this army. We wouldn't tell the men about you either so you don't have to worry about your name being vocalized across Skyrim." She laughed,

"My name already is, I'm known in every city in the country, or did you forget who you were speaking too?' Dala let some of her Thu'um into her voice as she said the last part. Even though she was now known as a thief, her slaying of the World Eater still made her a hero in many people's eyes… much to her annoyance. Some of the men in the room took a step back as her voice rattled some of the tankards on the table, Tullius was the only one who looked calm.

"I don't need Dala the Dragonborn, I need Dala the assassin." Pondering the answer Dala leaned back in her chair, beside her Arya was watching everything unfold, that was her job, to watch.

"And if I refuse your little invitation to your team?" Tullius snapped his fingers and all his men drew their swords.

"Then your Pardon would be revoked and you would be arrested immediately. I'm sorry but we have no choice, you're a danger to us without our supervision. Ulfric could make the same offer, and the fact that you are a leader of one of the most dangerous guilds in Skyrim makes you a big threat." Dala grinned although she knew it was more a baring of teeth. Before Tullius could even move Dala was over the table with a thin silver blade pressed to his jugular. She stared into his eyes, the grin never leaving her face. Her voice vibrated with her Thu'um, strong emotions always caused her Thu'um to appear, the Greybeards said it was because of her dragon soul. The Dovah used their emotions to make their shouts stronger and more deadly.

"You do realize I could kill you and everyone else in this room before any of you even had time to scream right?" She had to give props to Tullius, while she could practically smell the fear coming off of him he didn't so much as flinch and his voice was unwavering as he spoke.

"Yes." Dala leaned back a little and perched on her heels, her blade was still lightly pressed against Tullius's throat. Every guard in the room was standing now with death glares in her direction, behind her Arya sat with an almost bored expression on her face but Dala knew better. The girl was simply waiting to see what would happen before she made her move. Finally Dala removed her blade and slid it back into the pocket on her dust straps. Rikke was practically foaming at the mouth as she angrily shoved her sword back into its place. Dala, still perched like a cat ready to strike, turned to smile at the older woman.

"Don't worry Rikke, you'll get your chance one day." With those words Dala lightly hopped off the table to stand behind Arya. She could feel the tension in the younger girl's shoulders and gently started kneading the flesh. With a quick look their eyes met and Arya gave her a small nod. Dala had her answer, she looked back up at Tullius.

"Fine Tullius, you have a deal. But be warned, I don't take kindly to blackmail, next time you will not be so lucky." Tullius nodded,

"Duly noted, now onto the matter at hand. You're shipping out tonight, we have reports that Ulfric is mounting an attack on Whiterun. He will be there in less than two weeks, I need you to convince Balgruuf to let us garrison troops there for protection. You know him personally, do whatever you have to do to get him to say yes. I need you back here in six days, then you march back to Whiterun at the head of our forces." Dala could already feel the headache that would most likely be a raging migraine by the end of the week starting. She rubbed the back of her neck and nodded, as she and Arya turned to leave Dala looked at Tullius.

"I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into Tullius, I'm not the savior you think I am." He only nodded as Dala and Arya left the chambers. Outside a chilled rain had slowly started to fall, Dala shrugged on a leather jacket she had just happened to see on a nearby table while Arya raised her fur lined hood. Dala readjusted the sword on her back so it wasn't digging into her shoulders and then started for the gates.

"Will we not be staying the night?" Dala shook her head,

"No, we need to get on the road. It's about a two day ride to Whiterun. We will have to move quickly to try and meet Tullius's demands. If we get there on schedule we will have two days of rest before we come back. The sooner we get there the longer we have to relax." Arya nodded,

"We should tether the horses together, that way one of us can sleep while the other guides the horses. We can alternate so at least well get _some_ rest before we get to Whiterun. It will be an intense two days." Dala nodded as she lightly threw her arm over the younger woman's shoulders.

"Good plan sis, I'll take first point then. You try and get some sleep and I'll wake you around dawn." Arya nodded as they passed the gates and mounted up. As they started off in the direction of Whiterun Dala looked back. She only hoped that Delvin would be patient enough, she wouldn't be getting his item any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dala dismounted her horse and groaned, they had finally made it to Whiterun. Unfortunately they had been caught in a storm and were a day late, they would only have one day of rest before heading back to Solitude. As they made their way through the city people greeted the pair. They exchanged pleasantries with everyone, Whiterun was Dala's official home. She was after all thane to the Jarl. These people were pretty much her family. As they moved farther into the city Dala stopped at her house, the small cottage style home was all Dala really needed. She turned and looked at Arya,

"I'll meet you at Dragonsreach in an hour, there's some people I need to see first." Arya nodded as she smiled.

"Tell them I will see them soon." She nodded then turned to the dwelling as Arya started for Dragonsreach. Dala walked into the small house and was met with two small children flinging themselves at her. They started yelling with joy as they clung tightly to her. Dala's own eyes started to mist as she hugged them fiercely.

"Hello my loves, how are you?" The eldest of her two children, Rorin spoke first. He looked proudly at her as he stuck out his six year old chest.

"I've been the man of the house mama, I kept sissy safe." Dala grinned at her son as she again scooped them up.

"You did huh, well I would expect nothing less from the finest young warrior in all of Tamriel." The boy beamed at her but was pushed aside by his four year old sister. The young girl was an exact replica of Dala as a child. She grinned at her mother and wrapped her arms around Dala's throat.

"I missed you mommy!" Dala returned her daughters embrace,

"Mommy missed you too baby."

"I hope mommy missed someone else while she was away." Dala stood up with her daughter still holding tightly onto her and looked at the love of her life. The petite Redguard woman had come into her life by a chance of fate and Dala would thank the gods for the rest of her life that she did. Dala quickly walked over to her wife and kissed her passionately on the lips. Regan wrapped her arms around Dala as she deepened the kiss. In unison the kids both said "ewe" causing the two women to break apart laughing. Thalia slid to the floor allowing Dala to turn fully to look at Regan. Dala folded her wife into a hug and squeezed tightly. Regan smiled as tears fell freely from her eyes, she buried her head in Dala's shoulder and inhaled. Like always Dala smelled of exotic spices from her time spent with the guild, a little bit of sweat and a scent that was all Dala. Regan shuddered in her wife's grasp as she tried desperately to keep from sobbing. After several minutes Dala relinquished her hold on her wife. After placing a quick kiss on her lips she tugged her over to a chair. Dala sat down then tugged her wife down on top of her. Regan immediately slid her arms around Dala's neck and placed a kiss on her temple. Both kids were off in their room trying to find something cool to show their mother, giving Dala a few minutes with Regan.

"How are you my love?" Regan touched her forehead to Dala's and let out a sigh.

"Better now that you are home, I have been worried sick." Dala nodded,

"I know, but I can't risk sending any letters, if someone were to intercept them and find out about you and the children. I could not bear to see you hurt Regan." Dala pulled back so she could looked into her wife's eyes. The woman was just as stunning as she remembered, soft skin the color of rich milk chocolate lightly reddened by the sun. Unlike Dala who had more tone that curves, Regan was shapely in all the right places while still having some definition in her arms and stomach. Her opal colored eyes were framed by her long silky soft hair that Dala compared to fresh ink. Her full lips always had a red tinge to them making them absolutely kissable. Everything about Regan said soft loving woman while her actions and her mouth gave away the fiery temper and strength that was hidden underneath. Regan's long hair was curled around her slim shoulders and she had on clothes that gave away her status here in the city. Dala brought one of Regan's hands to her lips and gently kissed it. She had no jewelry on except for an elegant gold band with diamonds adorning her left ring finger. Dala's own wedding band was securely places on a string that was tied to her ankle. Her boots were so high that nobody could see the outline of the simple gold band.

"How have the children been?" Regan shrugged giving Dala a heart stopping smile.

"They are children. But actually they have been very good, Lydia is with them whenever they leave the house as well as two guards who trail them. There are also guards stationed near the house to keep anyone from trying to enter. Their learning quickly not to tell people who their mother is and to not talk to strangers. Everyone in this city loves you so they all keep an eye on us." Dala nodded feeling some of the weight leave her chest.

"So there hasn't been any incidents?" Regan sighed,

"There was a band of merchants who came to the city right after you left, they tried to get into the legendary Dovahkiin's home. Luckily the children and I were eating lunch at Dragonsreach that day so they didn't see us. And the guards had them escorted out of the city before they could get into the house." Dala knew that fear as well as anger was written all over her face. Regan gently cupped her face and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"They didn't find out about us love, were safe." Dala nodded but she still wasn't happy, all this kept coming back to the same thing.

"I wish I could just tell people about you." Regan nodded,

"Me too, but I agree with you. Right now, without you home all the time, we are in danger. Its best to keep this secret until you're here more, don't worry, soon we'll be together always." Dala smiled, she was just about to say something else when her children ran back up to them. Both were sprouting a toy proudly. Rorin thrust his toy into her hands and looked at her expectantly.

"I made this for you mama!" It was a crude carving of Dala's horse she could see. She was actually surprised at how well done it was, Rorin had never done something like this before.

"Thank you Rory, this is a very beautiful gift, I will keep it forever." Rorin grinned at his mother's pride in him, his cheeks turning rosy as he blushed. Next was her daughter, Thalia handed her the toy she had made. This one was unrecognizable to Dala, being little more than a shredded chunk of wood. But knowing her daughter she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Thank you princess, this is a very pretty mammoth." Her daughter beamed at her, Dala let out a silent thank you to Talos that her guess had been accurate. For some reason her four year old was fascinated with the humongous beasts. Both her children snatched the toys away then ran back to their joined room. Dala grinned then looked back at her love.

"I have to go up to Dragonsreach, there's a personal matter I have to deal with. But I have tomorrow before I have to get back to Solitude." Regan's face fell,

"Only one day?" Dala nodded somberly,

"Unfortunately, it was supposed to be two days but Arya and I got caught in a storm, we had to make camp." Regan's eyes brightened at the sound of the other woman's name.

"Arya is here!" Dala nodded, pleased that she had brought a smile to her wife's face again.

"Yes, she is as Dragonsreach as we speak. I'm assuming Lydia is there as well, so why don't we all go up there and then once the talks are over we can all have a nice meal together." Regan's smile lit up the room.

"That sounds perfect my love." With that they gathered up the children and were off too Dragonsreach. Dala relished these moments when she was home, in this city no one judged her for her sexuality. She could hold her wife's hand in the street and no one would judge them. Any outsider in the city not accustomed to it would quickly be silenced by those who knew Dala. She was accepted and love in this place and that's why she would call it home to her dying day. People delighted in seeing Dala's family as they walked up to the keep arm in arm. Dala's left hand was engulfed in her daughter's arms while Regan happily held the hand of their son. While Thalia wasn't Regan's biological child Rorin was, they had agreed to both sire a child so one of them never felt neglected in the parent role. Both children were equally a part of each women though. Dala didn't even see skin color when she looked at the love of her life and her two children, all she saw was her family and she would protect them with her life.

As they ascended the steps of Dragonsreach Dala leaned in close to her wife.

"When we get back I need to talk with you, it's about the reason for my coming to see Balgruff." Regan nodded but Dala could see the question in her eyes. As the doors of Dragonsreach opened for them a visiting noble walked out. He looked Dala up and down then zeroed in on her and Regan's connecting arms. He sent them a disgusted look and made a slurred comment that set Dala's blood on fire. She snarled and started for the man but before she could get to him two guards grabbed each of his arms. Behind him Balgruuf was glaring, red hot fury in his eyes.

"See to it Lord Belmond does not come back to Whiterun, he is no longer welcome in my city." The lord in question looked at the Jarl in shock. Balgruuf simply shrugged his shoulders,

"I will not tolerate that kind of thinking in my city, especially when aimed at me highest ranking thane." Lord Byron turned back to Dala with a look of pure panic on his pale face.

"My lady I meant no disrespect, please forgive me!" Dala sneered at him but it was Regan who stepped into his personal space and spat on him.

"You disgusting pig, you better pray my children didn't hear you spew that poison from your mouth or you will be sorry. And next time you see _my_ wife walking down the street, you better get down on the ground and fucking beg like the lowly trash you are. You inbred dog." Before she could start throwing punches Dala pulled her wife back against her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regan instantly calmed, snuggling into Dala's front. The bewildered and now terrified Lord was practically dragged away from the keep yelling at the top of his lungs. Dala turned with Regan still curled into her and grinned at Balgruuf.

"Good to see you haven't lost your forgiving nature." Her Jarl snorted,

"When I get trash like that in my city, he's lucky I didn't toss him to my dogs." Dala snickered as she walked forward, lightly pushing Regan with her. Their children were long gone, already deeply involved in a game of tag with Balgruuf's three children. Regan slid out from in front of Dala only to recapture her arm. Balgruuf led them to his war room on the second floor of the keep. In two of the chairs closest to the back wall Arya and Lydia were engrossed in an arm wrestling game. They were both swearing as they tried to force the others arm down. Dala sighed, while Arya was very fit from her time with the guild, Lydia was a full blooded Nord and built like a mountain. There was no way Arya could win this. Before she had to suffer the humiliation of defeat Dala coughed loudly. Lydia, momentarily distracted stopped flexing. With lightning quick speed Arya slammed the older woman's arm into the table with a thud. Lydia looked down at her arm, then at Dala, as if she didn't understand what just happened. Then she was out of her chair running towards Dala.

"Sneaky bitch, she wouldn't have won if you hadn't coughed!" Dala grinned as Lydia hoisted her up into a bear hug. Even with Dala's 5'10 frame, she felt like a Brenton compared to Lydia. The Nord was 6'4 and solid muscle. "Damn the gods if it isn't good to see you again my thane!" Dala returned her embrace laughing.

"It's good to see you too Lydia, now can you put me down before you break my spine?" Lydia set her down then pointed a finger at Arya.

"Rematch!" Arya grinned and threw up her hands.

"Bring it bitch." Dala made an exasperated face as the two went back to their corner of the room and proceeded to start the match over again. Turning back to Balgruuf Dala blushed.

"Did you talk about anything?!" He grinned,

"Yes, we were actually doing pretty well until Lydia showed up. Then they were lost in… whatever that is that their doing." Dala nodded and turned to her wife, she placed a quick kiss to her temple.

"I'll see you in a bit love." She nodded and silently left the room. While Dala would prefer her wife be with her, she knew that only persons of war status were allowed to these kinds of talks. Dala turned back to her two friends.

"Go downstairs with Regan, keep her company." They immediately stopped and nodded. They left just as quietly as Regan leaving Dala alone with Balgruuf. His face turned somber as he sat in his chair.

"Now what's this about Tullius wanting to garrison troops here?" Dala sighed and began to explain to him how she had gotten involved and what was about to happen. At the end of it Balgruuf looked just as tired as Dala.

"This is a real mess. If I let troops in now then that will give Tullius the idea that I'm supporting him now. But if I don't then Ulfric will destroy my city, there is no win here Dala." She nodded,

"There isn't, but there is only one answer. You must let Tullius help you, or this city and everyone in it will burn. I won't lose my home Balgruuf, I can't." He nodded and rubbed a hand through his greying blond hair.

"Then tell Tullius to go ahead with the reinforcements, I trust _you _on this Dala. Not him, please don't make me regret this." Dala nodded,

"I'll make him leave once we are sure Whiterun is safe. Hopefully we can wound Ulfric's pride a little, and we'll keep some troops stationed outside the city for a while after to scare off any ideas of a another attack. I know you just want to stay neutral Balgruuf, and I will try my hardest to make sure you don't bow to anyone." He put his hand on Dala's shoulder and gave her a gently squeeze.

"When do you leave for Solitude?" Dala's face fell.

"The day after tomorrow, we need to get back as soon as possible, I'm overseeing the transport of the troops to the city. It will take longer with the number of troops were bringing in, a few days at least to get here. I fear we may not have enough time, but I want at least one day with my family, I haven't seen them in so long." Balgruuf nodded in understanding,

** "****The life of a War persons is demanding and strenuous, we should be oh so lucky our wives even tolerate us." Dala nodded, like her Balgruuf was often called away for long periods of time. His wife Tara was probably the sweetest gentlest person Dala had ever met. Balgruuf never ceased to thank the gods that that wonderful angelic being had chosen him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dala stood and slowly stretched, they had been talking for the better part of an hour now. As they walked back down the steps they were met by Irileth, the dark elf housecarl smiled at Dala then started frowning again as she turned to Balgruuf. He was bewildered,

"She only ever smiles at you! I'm her bloody Jarl, you would think she would smile at me!" Dala grinned at the dark elf who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's just because she thinks I'm cute, don't worry I have that effect on lots of people." Irileth's blush confirmed her statement. Dala placed a light kiss on the other woman's cheek then went off in search of her family leaving Irileth with a dazed look on her face as Balgruuf fumed.

Dala found her wife and children piled around the giant fire as Lydia was telling a story of one of many battles that she had been in with Dala. Thankfully she was making it much nicer and less gory than the real battle. She remembered that one well, two seven inch scars along her stomach were her trophy for taking down the ten foot seven three hundred pound troll that had been terrorizing a small village to the east of Whiterun. She grabbed Regan just as Lydia finished her story and pulled her into a kiss. Once they finally broke apart they headed for the doors. They all walked arm in arm back to Breezehome. The dinner was simple but wonderful as the all talked and caught up on recent events that they had missed. Dala hadn't moved more than a few feet away from her wife the entire time, luckily for her Regan seemed more than pleased to keep her glued to her side. After Dala had put the children to bed they all convened around her dining room table once again. Arya was first to speak.

"What did he say?"

"He agreed, we head back the day after tomorrow to launch troops." Hearing what she needed Arya excused herself from the table and went to her room. Arya didn't need to be there for the rest of the conversation. Regan looked Dala up and down.

"Troops?" Dala nodded,

"I'm leading Tullius's troops to Whiterun, Ulfric plans to march on this city in less than a week. We are going to be here to stop him." Regan nodded taking everything in stride. She thankfully chose to ignore Dala's involvement and instead started making plans.

"And what of us, what happens if they breach the city Dala?" She had already thought of that as she had been speaking with Balgruuf.

"You and the children as well as Lydia will stay at Dragonsreach during the Attack. Balgruff will have his personal guard with him as well as his brother, Irileth, and you Lydia. If they breach the city then you will take the tunnels under the city, they will lead you out behind the city. From there Lydia I trust you to get them to the stronghold in the mountains. We will be guarding the way to Riverwood and the Stronghold you know is up the path from the middle of the town. You should have clear access whether you need it or not." Regan nodded again, she had no doubt that Ulfric's soldiers would breach the city, their brute force alone would take down anything the more lean less armed Imperial soldiers had up their sleeves. It was just a matter of how fast they would get through the city, they needed to be prepared.

Regan was pulled from her thoughts as Dala stood. She walked over to her bags that Lydia had gotten during the talks. She pulled out two beautifully crafted steel swords and walked back over to them. Her own swords were hanging on their own rack upstairs in their bedroom.

"These are for you Regan, I had them made specially. This steel is harder than Dragon scales, and sharper than anything you will come across. I want these with you when you go to Dragonsreach. Keep them with you at all times. I don't want it to come to this but there is a chance you will use those in the coming days." Regan pulled both swords from their sheaths in Dala's arms. She expertly flipped each one testing its resistance. There was practically none, she felt as if the swords had been crafted from her own skin. They flowed smoothly in the air cutting an arc in their path. Tenderly so as not to poke Dala she slid them back into their place.

"These are gorgeous, thank you love." Dala nodded but she didn't smile, the last thing she wanted was her wife fighting murderers.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two hours Lydia and Dala talked through the plan until it was solid. Regan had retired to their room shortly after Dala had put away the swords. Dala stretched as she slowly rose from her seat, Lydia was already half way up the stairs by the time she was done. As Dala slowly climbed the steps she looked around, why she was out cavorting with thieves and generals she had no clue. She was already unworldly rich and had a beautiful family. She gently opened her doors as so not to wake her sleeping wife. She peeled off all her armor and reveled at the feeling of cool air over her bare skin. As she slipped into her bed and pulled her wife to her she sighed with content. She would not be going back to the thief's guild or anywhere else after this damned war. With that thought bringing a smile to her lips she let sleep claim her.

Dala woke with her wife pinning her down on the bed. Regan was snoring softly as she had her limbs draped over every inch of skin she could find on Dala. And since both of them slept nude that was quite the expanse. Dala enfolded her wife in her arms and craned her neck for a kiss. Regan stirred against her and stretched doing naughty things to Dala's mind. Regan finally stopped and looked down at Dala with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning love." Dala kissed her again, this time more fiercely.

"Good morning Regan love, did you sleep well?" Regan grinned as she snuggled into Dala's shoulder and gently bit.

"Better than I have in ages." Dala shivered as Regan rubbed her cheek along the curve of Dala's shoulder. She always thought it a weird habit but it felt wonderful so she hadn't objected.

"Well, we should probably get out of this bed before you do anything that would keep us." Regan stretched again this time purposefully arching her body into her wife's. Dala groaned as her arms locked tighter around Regan who was purring contently.

"The children are right next to us love, and last time I checked, you are a screamer." This got the dreaded desired reaction. Regan blushed as she slid off of Dala, which was agonizing to say the least, the damn temptress would hopefully be the death of Dala. They cuddled for a few minutes until they heard their children start to rise in the other room. Slowly and almost painfully they got dressed, pausing every few minutes to make out like young adolescents. Finally they had all their clothes on but Dala was frustrated beyond belief and she could tell that her wife was just as crabby as her now.

Their door was opened by Lydia who took one look at them and walked away.

"You couldn't wait one minute!" Dala grinned as Regan's blush returned. They descended the stairs to food on the table and their children already pigging out on the array of meats and cheeses. Arya had even gone to lengths to toast a loaf of bread and make eggs for everyone. This was a large feat considering the price of eggs, even though Dala was considered wealthy eggs were a treat. Dala walked over to the woman and wrapped her in a one armed hug while she quickly kissed her temple.

"Good morning sis, sleep well?" Arya nodded as she handed plates filled with eggs to Dala.

"Like a baby, it was nice to sleep in a real bed for a change." Dala nodded in understanding as she sat down and started shoveling food onto her plate. The breakfast was divine, being used to stale bread and wine for breakfast this had been a welcome relief. As they finished up Dala looked at her family,

"So what should we do today loves?" The children looked at her then their mum then back at Dala.

"HUNTING!" Dala laughed as both her children started jumping up and down in excitement. Hunting was their favorite thing to do when she was home, they always tried to out shoot each other. Thalia usually got something small like a squirrel or bunny while Rorin had often bagged a large skeever or even on occasion on small buck.

"Alright, well go after breakfast then, does anyone care to join us?" Just like she knew they would the three women next to her all raised their hands. It was no secret that Dala's family were all skilled archers, Dala had taught everyone but Regan herself.

Once they had finished breakfast Dala and Lydia cleaned while Regan helped the children into their clothing for the day. No sooner had they left the gates of the city did a Brenton courier run up to her.

"Dragonborn, I have urgent news from General Tullius." Dala's heart sank as he quickly pulled the small parchment from his bag. She took it with shaking hands and quickly read the letter.

"**YOL**." The parchment burned in her hands, leaving nothing but ashes. The young man jumped back in terror but quickly schooled his features. Dala tried not to sound pissed when she thanked him but she didn't do a very good job. She turned back to her family with sorrow in her eyes, this happened far too frequently.

"Ulfric's troops have already been deployed, they will be here within the week, we must leave for Solitude today." She refused to look at her wife's sad gaze as she quickly walked back up to her home.

Like every other time her departure was one of pain, her children sobbed as the begged her to stay while her wife simply looked at her with a dead expression in her eyes. Lydia was also upset but she tried not to add to her Thane's already dour mood. Dala hugged her children for what felt like an eternity before she pulled her wife into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Regan hugged her fiercely and buried her head in Dala's shoulder.

"Come home to me." Dala pulled back and caught Regan's mouth with her own.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Dala tried not to scream in frustration as she led the troops, if you could even call them that. Tullius hadn't been joking when he said the troops were poorly trained, many of the men she saw barely knew how to hold a damned sword. They would be lucky if they weren't massacred.

There ride back to Solitude had been uneventful much to Dala's annoyance. She could do with pounding a few bandit skulls in. No sooner had they gotten into the gates than Tullius had walked up to them and shoved them back out the gates, with over two hundred Legionaries at their backs. Presently they were on their second day of journey, she could see Whiterun in the distance, its warm glow flared like a beacon to her. She knew that her family was already at Dragonsreach, waiting to hear the tell tail signs of battle. She no doubt knew that most of the residents in the city had relocated to the bunkers that were housed under the city, the fifty or so city guards were the only ones left. She looked to her left and in the far off distance she could make out the smallest of glows. Ulfric's troops would be on them within hours.

As they neared the city Rikke, who had rode alongside Dala started barking out orders. Men ran in all different directions, setting up barriers and getting into positions. Fifty archers lined the walls of Whiterun with another twelve elite archers scattered at hidden locations. Two lines of defense were set outside the city, each having twenty five men. Inside the city the guards were stationed in one mass at the gates and another at the Gildergreen tree. They wouldn't let the Stormcloaks get the Dragonsreach. Twenty of Balgruuf's personal guard lay within, along with his brother, Lydia, and his housecarl. If all else failed they would get the Jarls family and Dala's out of harm's way. At least that was Dala's thinking as the glow of the enemy drew near. She could hear the roar of men and women as they fell onto the city. From her spot perched on the city wall she could clearly see that they had almost three times as many men as Dala. She sent a quick prayer to each of the nine gods then she drew her bow. Twenty yards from her Arya crouched with her own bow, already aimed at a Stormcloak. Down below the fighting had begun, the Stormcloaks hadn't even stopped, they had just barreled into the Legionaries as if they were nothing.

Dala quickly started firing arrows, a satisfying feeling pitting in her stomach every time a Stormcloak fell. It didn't take long for the archers to run out of arrows, once that happened they jumped from the walls to create another line of defense. Dala dropped the borrowed bow and quickly took out her swords. She leapt from the wall and started racing along the rocks, with a yell born of rage she jumped into the mass of blue and gray bodies. She cut left and right never halting too see if she actually had taken one down. She knew she was, as she fought more and more bodies piled around her. The Stormcloaks were catching on that she wasn't some stupid Legionnaire and had started hoarding around her. She could feel blades cutting into her flesh as she hacked away at their numbers. A quick healing spell would stop the bleeding only for it to start as another blade sunk into her skin. She could almost sense Arya at her back, the girl had a large pile of dead soldiers around her body as well. For a second Dala's vision cleared as the Stormcloaks surged past her. She wiped blood out of her eyes and looked to the gates, the first defense had failed and they had broken through the drawbridge.

Dala yelled to Arya and pointed to the gates, without another word she leapt from the throng of dead bodies to fight the new set of attackers. Dala ran through the mass of rebels, cutting as many down as she could. Finally she broke through only to turn around and start fighting again. She was covered in blood, most of it the enemies. Bodies lay all around her as she fought, many from both sides. Hearing a shout to her left Dala turned just in time to see a hulking battle axe sail towards her head. She side stepped and flung a dagger at its wielder, giving a satisfied purr when it embedded in his neck. Turning she flipped her blades in her hands and starting slashing against the almost solid mass of bodies. She didn't have to aim, she hit flesh no matter where she swung. She jumped out of the way as a deadly looking war hammer slammed into the ground where she had been, it created a dent in the earth. Dala looked at its owner and hissed. She had seen the general before, the bitch had given Dala matching scars on both of her arms. She snarled and lurched forward. With a satisfying roar she embedded the blades into the woman's chest up to the hilts. She yanked them out and then turned.

The rebels had breached the city, their numbers were almost cut in half now, the battle had been raging for the better part of two hours. She grabbed Arya's arm and started pulling her towards Dragonsreach. They ran along the tops of the walls, flinging daggers into the enemy below. They arrived at the Gildergreen seconds before the Stormcloaks. The guards all looked terrified as she jumped down in front of them, she stumbled and swore as Arya caught her. A small blade was embedded into her right thigh. She yanked it out and then wrapped a piece of cloth Arya had given her around the wound. Snarling she pointed at the commander as his men started to fight.

"You don't let them reach the doors, you keep them here." He nodded before unsheathing his greatsword and wading into the throng of bodies. Dala continued running up the steps, viciously slashing anyone who tried to follow. At the top of the steps she leapt over the barricades. Turing she shoved aside the men there.

"Get back." They all did without a hesitation and watched in fascination as she lit the barricade on fire. Then she quickly snapped a ward in place to contain the fire on their side.

"That should hold them for a while, tell your archers to rain hell on them, dip the arrows in the fire, whatever you have to do, they do not get through those doors." He nodded and started shouting off orders to his men, she could hear the fighting right on the other side of the barricade. Roaring she lunged over the burning wall knocking back a large group of Stormcloaks until she had room to move. Arya stayed on the other side, no doubt standing guard at the door. Dala flung her blades into the approaching rebels and unsheathed the sword on her back. With all the power she could muster she swung it back and forth, cutting almost anything in its path down. She could tell the Stormcloaks were having trouble getting over the growing wall of bodies, it made it all the easier for Dala. She shoved her sword into the head of an oncoming Stormcloak only to pull it out and use the momentum to spin and decapitate another. Suddenly she cried out as a lone arrow slammed into her stomach, it was so fast that the tip came out the other side. Snarling she built up her Thu'um.

"**FUS RO DAH**." She couldn't help the grin as the steps before her were cleared. Almost twenty soldiers were flying into building a hundred yards away. Arya appeared by her side and together they vaulted over the still burning barricade.

"We need to get you inside, that arrow has poison on it Dala." She shook her head as she snapped the arrow tip off, then with a small grunt she yanked it from her body. A fresh flow of blood gushed out of the wound and Dala swore. Behind them they could hear the city guard as they renewed their efforts against the dwindling army of the Stormcloaks. Suddenly the barricade blew inward and the last fifty or so Stormcloaks came rushing through. The easily cut down ten of the stunned guards but that was as far as they got. Dala shoved away from Arya and built another Thu'um in her throat.

"**SU GRAH DUN**." Suddenly Dala was whirling through the crowd cutting down foe left and right. In less than ten minutes the remaining Stormcloaks all lay dead, all by Dala's hand. She was breathing hard as she used her broadsword for support. Around her the roar of the city guard marked the end of the battle and their victory. Arya grabbed Dala by the waist and practically dragged her inside, shoving battered men out of her way. Inside the doors Arya caught the arrow that was sent flying there way and tossed it to the side with an irritated snort.

"Help me." No sooner had the words left her mouth then Farengar, the court wizard was kneeling next the Dala who was now laying on the floor. He looked at Arya,

"You have magicka yes?" Arya nodded and without words they both called forth their most powerful healing spells. It turns out that together they were able to cast the Guardian's circle, a master restoration mage could only perform it. A soft ring of yellow light surrounded her and Dala could feel the soothing magicka poor into her body as it started to heal her. She turned to look at Arya who had her head bent in concentration, her brow was lightly beaded with sweat as was Farengar. Arya was an expert in restoration but she was no master, and as far as Dala knew, Farengar was a destruction mage. From somewhere far away she could hear a woman scream, she turned towards the stairs to see Regan being held back by a very pale Balgruuf. Tears were streaming down Regan's cheeks as she viciously tried to break free of his grip. Dala coughed and tried to smile at her, when she felt a warm liquid trickle down her chin she touched it. Her fingers came away dark red, panicked by the sight she coughed again, this time she could see the blood arc into the air. Regan was screaming again, Dala couldn't make out the words for some reason except one.

"Dying." With that troubling word clouding her mind, Dala walked into the waiting darkness that lingered above her, it was so peaceful there.


	6. Chapter 6

Dala woke to pain, so much pain that she wanted to scream, but her throat wasn't working. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She was lying on a bed of soft furs and around her she could hear the soothing gurgle of water. The air smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, a byproduct of excessive restoration magicka. As she adjusted to her surroundings the noise started. All around her people were crying out in agony or moaning in broken voices. She could tell she was separated from most of them, almost like something was dulling the noise. Next to her sleeping in a chair was her wife, she gasped at the sight of her but no noise came out. Regan's usually rosy skin was pale and clammy, deep bags shown under her eyes and her usually soft hair was unkempt and slightly tangled. Dala tried to move her arm but the second she moved fire licked up her entire body. This time she did make noise as a scream ripped out of her lungs. And she regretted it the second she did it as she started coughing uncontrollably. Regan was up now as she yelled for a healer, Dala was convulsing on the bed, her entire body was wrapped in bandages and Regan could already see blood seeping out from various wounds from the violent coughing. One of the women healers quickly ran over and tipped a paralyzing potion down Dala's throat. She calmed instantly and the healer closed her wounds again under the bandages. She silently changed them then left the room. Dala was staring at Regan, because of the potion she couldn't speak but Regan could see the questions in her eyes. Her own eyes began to mist as Regan gently grabbed Dala's hand. "Thank Talos you are awake, we were all so worried for you Dala, the kids have been crying since they saw you at Dragonsreach." Dala sucked in a breath and with as much strength as she could she croaked out two words. "What... happened?" Regan brought her wife's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "You took on an entire army almost single handedly. Everyone is talking about how you jumped into the middle of their forces and started cutting people down left and right. When they breached the city you lit the barricade on fire then jumped over it to face them alone. They said you shouted them all off the steps, but you had fought so many before that. You were covered in blood, gashes ran up your body left and right. When you used your second Thu'um they said you were faster than a vampire, and that blood sprayed in an almost beautiful pattern around you. They said you looked like a red windstorm. But when you shouted it drained you, with all of your wounds it nearly killed you. Arya brought you into Dragonsreach and they started healing you. I have never seen such a powerful Guardian's circle cast." Regan took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "Arya and Farengar spent half the night healing you, they wouldn't let anyone disrupt the circle. But your wounds weren't closing, they managed to stop the hemorrhaging though before they both collapsed in exhaustion. Arya was in a coma for a week she used so much of her magicka reserves. The healers here have done the rest, most of your wounds are closed but there is still a lot of damage, the internal damage was much worse than the external. The arrow you were shot with was dipped in a toxin designed to stop your heart. If you hadn't been shot you would be dead right now Dala. Arya made sure to express her gratification by ripping the man's throat out of his body." Dala tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. Regan didn't seem to notice, she was in her own world as she relived that day. "When I got to you, you were laying in a pool of blood with more gushing out every second. When you coughed it was like a fountain, blood shot out from everywhere. Balgruuf wouldn't let me near you, he said I couldn't disrupt the circle. I didn't even know if you were alive until Arya came up to where me and the children were staying and started crying in my lap. I had thought the worse but when she looked at me I had never seen such joy. We cried for hours it seemed, and finally they let me see you." Dala pulled her wife forward so Regan was practically on the bed. She shook her head and pulled back, "Dala I could hurt you." Tears sprung up in Dala's eyes as the severity of the matter sunk in. "Please." Unable to deny her wife Regan waited until Dala scooted over before gently getting onto the bed. She let Dala curl into her as she gently stroked her hair. "How…long?" Regan stilled against her and Dala repeated her question. Sighing Regan kissed the taller woman's head. "Please Dala, just sleep." Dala shook her head, which consisted of her moving less than an inch. "How… long?" Regan sighed again, "A month, like I said, your wounds were severe. You took the brunt of the army, Dala you cut their forces in half practically." Suddenly Dala remembered Arya, she had been fighting right next to her. "Arya?" Regan shushed her wife as she ran her hand soothingly over her arms. "You may not know it but you were defending her, she said that you kept dragging the Stormcloaks away from her, besides a few minor gashes on her arms and chest she is fine. Although she has been a bit week since her magicka surge." Dala settled against her wife again as the healer came in. "I told you not to touch her." Regan glared at the woman but it was Dala who spoke. "Back… off." Both women burst out laughing which only irritated Dala more. After using a spell to check Dala over the healer smiled. "As long as you're careful with her she can go home, I am sending a healer with you. They will stay with you for the rest of the week, if everything is proper at the end then you are in the clear. But you are mostly confined to the bedroom. And Dala," She was waiting until Dala looked at her. "I need to warn you, you suffered mass amounts of nerve damage thanks to that poison. There is a good chance you won't have full mobility in your body." This caused more fear than Dala had ever felt in her life to cores through her. "I suggest you have her walk around and do basic functions like lifting a plate with each arm or grabbing a tankard. Don't do it more than once a week and don't start until after this week, once you're fully healed we will start more aggressive forms of physical therapy." With those words the healer left Regan alone with Dala. Regan could feel her wife trembling next to her as she laid her chin on the blonde's head. "It's going to be okay Dala, we will figure this out." They sat like that for another twenty minutes before Dala had calmed down enough to move. Getting up from the bed had to be one of the most painful things Dala had ever done. And the hardest. She had thick bandaging around her torso, her right leg and her left shoulder. Both hands were wrapped lightly in gauze and she had a thin layer around her left ankle. Dala was pulled from her thoughts when Regan opened to door. The gasp that escaped her was barely registered as she took in the sight of the Temple. Wounded men and women took up every inch of space they could find. Blood had no permanently soaked into the floor and the usually soothing pools of water that formed a flower in the center of the large room now looked like blood fountains. There were healers running everywhere, stopping at each person to cast a quick spell or feed them. And Dala could see that there were a select few that were chosen to carry out the dead when they passed. "This is only half of them, more are lying at Dragonsreach right now." Dala could only stare in horror as Regan gently half pulled half carried her to the exit. "Total?" Regan knew what she meant but she was hesitant to say it, Dala would take it personally. "We think a total number of around five hundred, four hundred Stormcloaks and one hundred Legionnaires. And that's not including the eighty or so wounded." Dala gasped, that was more than half of their forces. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she took one last look at the suffering behind her before the doors closed. Outside she could see the effects of the battle, buildings were torched, and blood still stained many places in the city. The once vibrant tree that Dala had worked so hard to restore was now dying from the amount of blood that had poisoned it. The bottom half of the tree was dark red, as if the tree itself had been bleeding. Wounded lay everywhere in the streets, people who had lost their homes or didn't have one in the first place. The market was gone, the stalls that once held an array of goods now reduced to nothing. "How… are people… making money?" Dala thought about Carlotta who had a daughter to feed, or Ysolda whose dream was to take over the Bannered Mare. "Balgruuf is making sure everyone is taken care of, he has dinner at the keep every night for the whole town. Free food and drink for everyone and even a place to stay if their house was burned down. It might be a cot next to the fire but to many people it's better than nothing." They reached their home after twenty minutes of labored walking. Those they passed on the streets gave them tearful smiles as they walked by only to disappear seconds later to be replaced by haunting looks. Behind the pair was the healer, she walked quietly but never took her eyes off her charge. Once all three were in the slightly damaged house Dala was rushed by faces. But before any of them could hug her the healer stepped in front of her. "No touching, she is still fragile." Dala shoved the woman aside gently, "I need to hug my children, as long as you don't squeeze mommy hard I will be okay." Both children cautiously wrapped their arms around her as they both sobbed. Dala shushed them and put her hand on Rorin's head. Behind her children Dala could see Lydia and Arya, both were bawling as they took turns hugging her. Arya held on the longest as she sobbed into Dala's neck. She kissed the younger woman's head as she said soothing words. Finally Arya pulled away and let Regan carry Dala up the stairs. Once she had situated her on the bed Regan stood back and stared. Dala grinned and raised her arm slightly. Needing no further incentive Regan slid under her arm as she laid her head on Dala's shoulder. "I'm fine now, I'm okay." It had been three weeks since the battle, Dala was fully healed, at least aesthetically. She had about a dozen new scars all along her body thanks to the cursed battle and she had trouble using her left side. She hissed in irritation as she fought to bring her arm up to block Lydia's attack. They trained behind their house every day to try and strengthen her arm. She snarled and ducked out of the way as Lydia brought her sword down. "Dala, maybe we should take a break?" Dala shook her head and wiped sweat out of her eyes, she would not become completely useless on her left side. "NO, we continue." Lydia hesitated and Dala advanced, snarling she lurched her arm up and swung. Lydia swore and leapt out of the way as the blade cut a deadly path where she had been standing. Lydia let out a roar of her own and slammed the dull side of her blade into Dala's hand, she barely even felt it. Dala glared as her sword fell from her grasp, "Enough Dala, we are finished for today." At that moment Regan chose to come out, she noticed Dala's dropped weapon and placed a small hand on Dala's shoulder. "Sweetie?" It was too much, Dala couldn't stand the look of understanding in Regan's eyes, she didn't understand what it was like to be invalid. Her Thu'um filled scream rang out into the silence of the day. Rage fueled her Thu'um as a blast of blue energy shot into the ground creating a cloud of dirt, it its place was a deep crater. Lydia and Regan stared shocked as Dala turned and ran to the wall, ashamed of what she had just done. Using her momentum she jumped over the shortest part to land hard on the rocks. Then she sunk down to the ground and began to sob. It wasn't until the sun began to set behind the mountains when Regan came out to sit beside her. Dala turned from her wife not wanting her to see Dala's tear streaked face. "Dala, look at me." Dala ignored her and crawled farther in on herself, how could Regan even love her when she was a cripple, a pathetic defective. "Dala look at me NOW." Slowly Dala turned at her wife's hard tone, in Regan's eyes Dala could see confusion but also love, so much love that Dala broke into another fresh wave of tears. Regan simply pulled her to her chest and let Dala cry. By the time she had stopped the sun was gone and the night had become chilly. Instead of saying anything Regan stood pulling Dala with her. She didn't let go of Dala as she started walking towards the gates. The guards stared at them as they walked past, as did anyone who happened to see them as they walked the short distance to Breezehome. Dala looked behind the house and could see the still smoking pile of dirt, it had been so close to Lydia, Dala thanked the gods she hadn't screamed at her, but rather herself. Inside the house Lydia and Arya were talking quietly, Dala's children looked up from where they were playing. The stood and walked over to Dala, each gave her a hug then silently went to their room. Lydia was ignoring her, Arya stood and came over to Dala. "Are you okay?" Dala shook her head and was wrapped in Arya's small arms. "It will be okay sis." For once those words didn't comfort her, she watched bleary eyed as Arya mounted the steps leaving Dala, Regan and Lydia alone. Regan simply stood back and watched and Dala shifted from foot to foot. Lydia was still ignoring her, Dala could see the pain in her eyes, and she had been the cause of it. "I'm sorry Lydia, I'm so very sorry." Her words were barely above a whisper as her voice broke. Without a word Lydia stood and walked over to her Thane and friend, she pulled her into her arms and held her. "Don't ever shout at me again, and for the record I forgive you. You can't help your arm Dala, the best healers in Skyrim tried, but you are no less the Dragonborn and more importantly no less my friend then before you walked into that battle. I will love you no matter if you can pick up a sword, or only pick up a stick; you have to know that by now." Dala shuddered as Lydia placed a quick kiss on her head then walked upstairs; Dala still had one more person to face. Slowly she turned to Regan; she couldn't believe she had shouted like that near Regan, even the thought of hitting her with such a powerful force made Dala's stomach turn. "Regan I…" Her words were stopped mid sentence as Regan lightly gripped her face and gently kissed her. Pulling back Dala just looked at her as Regan started to speak. You are NOT an invalid, or a cripple, or any less of a person than when you had full mobility. I will ALWAYS love you no matter if in the end you're nothing more than a stump with a head. I chose You because I love you, your soul and everything inside that makes you beautiful to me. I will never leave you because of what you look like Dala, you are mine until death do us part, and even after that." Dala nodded between her hands, sighing her eyes dropped to the floor. " I am the mighty Dragonborn, how am I supposed to keep you and everyone I love safe if I can't defend you. I don't have full functionality in my arm Regan, I AM a cripple. A cripple who will end up getting her family killed because she thinks she can do something she can't. How am I supposed to trust myself to be the person you need me to be?" Regan shook her head, " The only person I need you to be is my wife, and the other half of your children's mother. I don't need you to be the Dragonborn, or a master assassin, or any of that. I need you, the real you that I met before all of this. And after all the world has thrown at us you will still have you, that's the person I need. I don't need a warrior and a protector, I need a wife, a woman to love me and our children. You are that woman Dala. When you come home, people don't see you as the Dragonborn, they see you as a long time member of this community whom everyone has come to love, they love you for you so why can't you?" Dala couldn't take it anymore, she simply broke down crying as she fell into her wife's embrace. Regan sighed and held her wife as she sobbed. "Dala please, its alright. Come on, lets just go to bed." Dala meekly nodded as she let her wife lead her to their bed. She just let Regan strip her down and pull her into the bed before wrapping her in her arms around her. "Sleep now love, things will get better in the morning." Dala sighed and cuddled into her wife, letting the soft rhythm of Regan's heart guide her to sleep.

* * *

***So, thanks to those of you who have read this! I didn't actually think so many people would see it in such a short time. For those of you who are hopefully staying with the story get ready, there is about to be a HUGE plot twist in the next chapter because I'm feeling evil. So get Ready!**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time she got to the gates her left side ached terrible she could barely hold up her own weight. She hissed as she shoved her body against the door, it didn't budge. With fear laced adrenalin coursing through her system Dala sucked in a breath then shouted at the doors. "FUS, RO DA!" The doors sailed away from the arch to crash into the surrounding buildings. The sight that greeted Dala made her gag in horror. Everywhere she could see the bodies of her friends and colleagues lay strewn about. Blood ran like a river threw the street into the sewers below. This couldn't be happening, they had all be safely in their bunkers. Dala gagged as she identified the ones she could. , Carlotta's daughter, Adrienne and her husband, Hulda, and so many more, half of which were to mangled to even make out which gender they were. Dala shook her head quickly as tears started to fall freely, with a snarl she bolted over the dead bodies to her house, her family would be in there. They would be terrified, but alive. Together they would get over this whole ordeal and rebuild this city. With the desperate thought spurring her on she hesitated a fraction of a second before kicking at the door. It gave way easily, as if it had been unlocked, but Dala knew that she had locked it when she had left the house earlier.

Not even one step in the door she froze, pools of blood lay all over the floor and up the walls. A dull ringing sound started as Dala took in the bodies of her family, Regan was still clutching her swords, both reddened with blood. Her eyes vacant of all life, looked up in horror. Dala could see the gouges all along her body as well as the blue and purple bruises around her neck. Blood coated her wifes hair and slowly dripped into the dark would underneath. Her eyes moved a fraction to the right and Dala let out a choked sob as she saw Rorin only a few feet away, his arms outstretched to his dead mother. Like Regan, he was covered in bite marks and lacerations. A look of pure horror in his eyes. Grief and another emotion started to cloud her vision as she turned to the vampire responsible. He grinned at her before glancing at the little girl he had in his grasp. His hand was around her throat as he lifted her four feet off the ground. She desperately clawed at his hand in vain as he laughed, her struggles only seemed to spur him on, the sick fuck. Dala shook her head as she slowly raised her hands. Suddenly there was no air in the room, she had trouble breathing as her eyes locked with blood red ones. "Please." It was barely above whisper but Dala might as well have yelled it, it would make no difference. She could see that as the vampire's eyes flashed with glee. He shook his head as he made a tsking sound before slowly bringing her daughter to his mouth. For some reason Dala couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her muscles strained as he gently kissed the pulse on her daughter's neck.

"Always a shame when they die so young." Time stopped as a shrill scream filled the air. The vampire didn't hesitate as he ripped out Thalia's throat with his teeth, all the while never taking his eyes off Dala. The dull sound in her ears exploded into a painfully loud ringing as the bastard threw her daughter to the side and grinned, blood still dripping down his chin. He licked his lips as he looked at the carnage in the room before settling his gaze on Dala. Before she had even blinked he was standing in front of her, his canines inches from her skin. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he inhaled. He grinned as he spoke. "See you soon love, we are all so excited to meet you." With a jovial laugh he lightly nipped her ear before turning and jumping through the wall. Dala didn't follow him, her eyes were fixed on her wifes as she slowly walked over to the remains of her family.

An emotion she didn't know how to explain started to well up inside of her causing her vision to go red. She dropped to her knees as she grabbed her wife and pulled her to her. She ignored the blades, which she had bought for Regan with the intention of keeping her beautiful wife safe, digging into her thighs and knees as she turned and grabbed her children next. Blood soaked through her clothes and into her skin as the sobs finally came. With rage she shouted into the air creating a hole in the ceiling, debris fell around her, a few of the larger shards digging into her skin. Another shout blasted out the back wall, leaving the kitchen in ruins. The blonde started hyperventilating as she looked down at her wife and children. Dala rocked back and forth, clutching her family to her. A soft gasp behind her had Dala turning in rage, one bloody hand holding up Regan's sword. Arya stilled as tears clouded her vision, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't breath as she watched the sword slip from Dala's bloody fingers. The blonde simply stared at her with dead eyes before looking back at her murdered family. Arya let out a choked sound as she fell back into the door, she slid to the ground, completely unaware of the blood, or splinters coating her back.

" . . .no! They can't do this to me... not again!" Dala either didn't hear her whispered words or chose to ignore her as she continued to rock back and forth. By now every inch of her body except her face was covered in blood, Arya felt real fear as she looked at Dala, this was not her friend. She could see the older womens lips moving but no sound came out as she buried her head in her wifes shoulder. Arya slowly stood and turned as a knock sounded behind her. She opened the door and simply stared as Tullius looked at her in horror, he knew something was wrong.

"Dala..." Arya shook her head and opened the door farther so he and his men could see the carnage that lay within the house. Tullius eyed Dala, who wouldn't look at him, before looking back at Arya. "What do we do?" Before Arya could answer a loud moan sounded next to them. Lightning quick Arya turned towards the sound, fully expecting to see a dying vampire. Arya shook her head as more tears came, accompanied by a broken cry of agony. Lydia was sitting in the chair, her face was covered in deep lacerations and Arya could see multiple claw wounds all along her chest and arms. With shaky hands Arya dropped her sword and gently cupped the wounded housecarls cheeks.

"Lydia... please... don't leave me too." Arya held her breath as one silver-blue eye painfully opened to stare at her. Arya let out a laugh of joy as tears started falling from her eyes in rivulets. She looked back at Dala who had finally focused her eyes and was now staring at the pair with a mixture of fear and hope in her eyes. Lydia coughed and tried to move only causing her many wounds to start pouring blood. "Lydia stop!" The Nord women instantly stilled as she closed her eyes against pain.

"Save her." Arya almost missed the whispered plea, she cast a quick glance at Dala who seemed to be falling farther in on her self each second and nodded. With determination calming her shredded nerves Arya tried to summon up her magicka. All she got was fire laced pain, she still didn't have enough magicka reserved. Arya swore and turned to Tullius. "Find me a healer, all of them if you have to. Now!" He nodded and sparring one last glance for Dala he and his men shot off towards the back to Lydia Arya didn't let go of her as she started smoothing her blood matted hair away from her face.

"It's going to be okay, you are going to be okay." Lydia coughed, the action causing more blood to flow from her wounds. Arya swore and tried to still her when a pair of hands gently pushed her out of the way. Arya couldn't breath as she saw Dala lean over Lydia. She had never seen the older women perform magicka before, the sight was beautiful. Despite the torrent of emotions flooding through Dala Arya couldn't help but gawk as the softest golden glow gently flowed out of her to wrap comfortingly around Lydia. While not a master, Arya could tell the Guardian Circle was extremely powerful as Dala softly chanted. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she turned to look at the death behind them, Dala had gently set her wife and kids down. Making sure that Regan had her swords in hand, and that their eyes were closed. White cloths were draped over each of them, though it didn't hide the ruby that stained them. Taking a deep breath Arya turned back to the two people she still had left. Before her eyes the worst of Lydia's wounds closed as her breathing evened out. Dala was breathing heavily at this point and on closer inspection Arya could see that she had many cuts on her legs and shoulders. By the time Tullius got there with three of the healers Dala was slumped against Arya as Lydia slept peacefully. The healers, after checking to make sure Lydia was stable, went over and healed the others. While it wouldn't bring them back to life, Arya was at least grateful that they wouldn't look hurt anymore. Once done the healers said a quick prayer before putting Lydia onto a stretcher and taking her back to the temple. Tullius left without a word, no doubt needing to consult with Balgruuf on what they should do now. Silence filled the room as Arya wrapped her arms around Dala. "We need to go Dala, you can't stay here." Dala's knees gave out as she slumped further into Arya.

"They're dead... my family is gone. My life." Arya managed to sit them down in one of the chairs by the door, Dala mostly sitting on top of her. "Dala please, I know this is hard. Trust me, I can barely accept this myself, but staying here will do us no good." Dala started to hyperventilate as she looked down at Arya. "I can't live without them Arya, I can't." Arya glared at Dala as she pulled them both up.

"Don't you dare say that! I know what if feels like to lose your family Dala! I know how it feels, I have felt what you're feeling twice fold now! It hurts, the pain never truly goes away. But don't you dare sit there and say you can't live without them! Because I have been doing it for years." Arya couldn't continue to yell as her eyes welled up and her throat closed. She fell back into the chair as the tears started to fall. "I lost them too Dala, the only thing we can do in life is get up, and keep going. Because if we don't, if we stay in the past, then we are lost forever." Dala crouched down so she was eye level with Arya. Her eyes cleared and she saw Arya for what she was, a small girl who had lost her family twice now. Dala nodded, more to herself than to Arya and pulled the smaller woman to her.

"I'm sorry Arya... I'm so sorry." She let Arya cry into shoulder for a while longer before gently pushing the other girl back and smiling, it was broken, but it was a smile. "I'm sorry I shut out for a bit." She nodded and wiped at her nose as they both stood.

"Don't ever do that again, I thought I lost you for a minute." Dala shook her head, "You will never lose me sis." Arya smiled through her damp eyes before turning to look grimly at their life. "What are we going to do?" Dala took a deep breath and Arya could see her eyes shining.

"We are going to bury them." Arya looked at her,

"Where?"

Dala stared at the three graves. Hundreds more were around them, victims of the battle and vampires alike. The large burial ground rested just behind Dragonsreach on the hillside. Eorlund was already working on sections of the large fence that would go around the site. Dala's family rested in the middle along with two of Balgruuf's children. The people left wept for loved ones and friends alike as they all clasped hands. A large circle formed around the stones that lasted well into the night. Torches broke up the circle here and there as the clouds opened up and started to cry. The gods wept for their losses as the sky flashed and roared in rage. Dala and Arya stayed the longest. One by one everyone else left, either patting her on the arm or giving her a hug. Now standing in the rain Dala stood silently as her tears mixed with the water running down her face. "I love you Regan. One day I will see you all again and we will feast in the great halls of Sovngarde. Good bye." Her words were accompanied by a loud clap of thunder as she turned to look at Arya. She stood with a look of understanding as she held out one of the reins to her. Dala took them gratefully then hopped on the horse.

_"_

_Are you sure you want to leave?" Dala nodded as she looked at Balgruuf, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, his two boys had been murdered like Dala's children. She felt his pain like her own. _

_"They were my home, without them I do not belong here. Your city will rebuild itself and forget about the Dragonborn. Arya and I are going East, somewhere in the forests near Riften. I think a quiet house on a lake will do us both some good." Balgruuf nodded, he understood the Dragonborns need to go, but it hurt no less as he watch his friend turn to leave. _

_"Dala, whether you live here or not, you will always be thane. We are here for you, should you ever need us." Dala gave him a small smile as tears brimmed in her eyes, it was time._

Dala sighed as she looked back one last time at her home, a single ray of light split through the angry clouds to illuminate the city. Yes, they would rebuild, and would forget the awful tragedies that had befallen them. As Dala kicked her horse into a steady trot she prayed to whatever god that was listening that she would be able to do the same.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know i went super evil but for some reason I just really wanted to kill her family. Hopefully y'all don't hate me! **


End file.
